So Bring On The Rain
by Modest Outcast
Summary: Songfic on Percabeth. Percy's POV. One shot! Song is Boys Like Girl's Thunder. Rated T just for strong emotions xDD


**My little One Shot-Songfic!  
Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE WHOLE SERIES. SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT TO BOYS LIKE GIRLS. IDEAS ARE MINE THOUGH :]**

* * *

I was just staring at her. Watching as her curly blond hair was laid, relaxing on her shoulders. How her grey, smart, and stormy eyes glinted in anticipation. How her lips...oh how her beautiful lips moved while she talked to her siblings. I just couldn't take my eyes of her.

She moved her eyes up to quickly glance at me. She kept my gaze for a measly second, but it seemed as thought it were eternity. Her angelic lips twitched a little, then the corners of her mouth slowly moved up, contemplating a grin.

If only she knew how I felt. If only I could let her know. If only this stupid war was just a small problem. If only we were just normal people in a normal world with no Western Civilization. If only...if only we were the only two people in the world. She has to know the truth, she has to know before this might end...badly.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

I didn't want to be in the middle of a war. I didn't want to be the Prophecy kid. I just wanted to be normal.

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried  
_

I've been holding onto my 'crush' on you. Even though I knew it may never be. You still love 'him', but I need her to know.

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside_

I tried to read your emotions, your expressions, everything. I want to know if this really is love. I want to know if you feel this too.

_I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

I've never felt this way before. Never, about anyone in my life. I tried desperately in the beginning to find a way out of it...but I've come slim to none

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

I love everything about you. Your voice is my favorite song. You are unlike any other person I have met. You'll always be the person I want and need.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder_

Your eyes are the eyes I will always get lost in. I don't care about Calypso or Rachel, it's you that I want.

_So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

I will be waiting for the day, that I can tell you how I truly feel about you.

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

You always tell me what I don't know, I love you for it. You always help me out when I'm depressed, even when it's about you.

_Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

My body keeps screaming at me to tell you, I can't move. I don't know how it will go.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze_

If I told you, and you accepted the fact, I would really feel like I'm on top of the world. I wish I could.

_I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe_

But id I told you, and you rejected me. I'd be crushed. I'd be hesitant to do anything from then on.

_I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

I've tried to find a way out of this, but I don't think I ever will.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

Everytime you say my name, it's like wind chimes in a cool morning's breeze. You always make me feel the best in anyway possible.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder_

Your emotions effect me. Your expressions effect me. Your body language effects me. Do you even know the effect you have on me?

_So bring on the rain_

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines

I have to be the Prophecy kid. It's nerve racking, just thinking about it. The job just decided to wrap around and claim me.

_I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time_

We can do this together. We can fight side by side. But I still need to think everything through...

_Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

Everytime you walk into the same room as me, I just have an urge to be around you. To hold you in my arms when you cry, because your pain is my pain.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa_

But rightnow, I just can't tell you. My heart is practically stabbing my mind, I didn't want to get this far.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

You'll always be my love. You'll always have that one special place in my heart.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder_

You'll always be the only person that I need. You'll always brighten up my day with your eyes.

_And I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder_

I love everything about you. Your voice is my favorite song. You are unlike any other person I have met. You'll always be the person I want and need.

_So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

So when the time comes, I can....not tell you. I'll just have to listen, let it stay as it is. But Annabeth, you'll always be my thunder.

* * *

**Soooo? How did you like it?  
Review please! I always wanted to make a songfic x]**

**Tips/Comments/Bashing are welcome! (Sorry, if you do bash on it because of the Percabeth to nun-Percabeth, it was the whole reason of the songfic)**

**Ex's and Oh's!**

**Crazy....Lacey.....xDD**


End file.
